


Pleasure Before Business

by Aftenstjerne



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, procrastination Addams's style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftenstjerne/pseuds/Aftenstjerne
Summary: Gomez and paperwork do not go well together.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Pleasure Before Business

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble kind of just happened while I was working on something else. I like writing one shots, so there might be more to come. It is betaed by helloitshaley, who does a great job, IMO. I would be lost on my own.

The afternoon sun shined through the large stained glass window in Gomez’s study. Reflections of gold, purple and green bounced playfully over the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor before floating through the air to linger on the delicate pair of naked legs resting on his shoulders. 

The old mahogany-writing desk scraped across the wood floor. An antique ornamental inkpot jumped nervously around the edge of the writing desk before it toppled over and met its destiny as it crashed against the floor. Although it had been worth a small fortune, its owner took no notice. 

Gomez hated doing his taxes. All the unnecessary paperwork gave him a headache, and he knew no better way to get rid of his frustration than to bury himself in the glorious creature that now laid writhing on his scattered excel spreadsheets. Morticia’s chest heaved against the constraints of her corset, as her husband thrust into her with all his might. 

She withdrew into herself, eyes gleaming faintly under the elegant curve of her dark lashes. The scarlet blush forming across the swell of her breasts and the way her breath hitched in her throat told him she was nearly there.   
His heart skipped a beat at the sudden sound of impatient tapping on the heavy oak door.   
“Mister Addams, can you open the door, please?”

The familiar, hectic voice of their lawyer, Tully, pierced through their cocoon of pleasure. Gomez stalled his movements, causing Morticia to curse under her breath in French. 

Gomez thought that their lawyer had many fine qualities. He was both a charlatan and a scoundrel, but why did he always have to be on time? 

“Tully, old man, give me ten minutes, will you?” 

“Make that fifteen, darling,” Morticia whispered, leaning on her elbows.

Tully knocked again. “I have a schedule to keep, Mister Addams. I have…other paying clients, you know.”

Gomez gave his wife a tender look before he turned his head towards the door.

“Make yourself comfortable and I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, okay?” he shouted, “ I have some rather urgent business to take care of.”

“Mister Addams,” Tully protested, “as your lawyer I can’t see what could possibly be more urgent than keeping the government off your back. You should have delivered your tax return in May and you begged me to come out here at this ungodly hour to look at it, besides…” 

However, his protest was completely ignored by Gomez who already had returned to finish what he started, much to his wife’s delight.


End file.
